


88

by 2x2verse (agent_florida)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_florida/pseuds/2x2verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska and John, after the game, start growing closer and closer through instant messaging conversations. Over time, it starts getting more and more sexual. And a certain fuckass may or may not be getting jealous about the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	88

\-- arachnidsGrip  [AG]  began trolling ectoBiologist  [EB]  at 20:21 --  
  
AG: John.  
AG: Joooooooohn.  
AG: Are you 8usy?  
AG: Where are you????????  
AG: ::::?  
EB: oh! sorry vriska!  
EB: i was kinda...  
EB: taking care of a problem.  
AG: It's rude to keep a l8dy w8ting.  
EB: i didn't realize you needed to talk to me that bad!  
EB: hehehehehehe.  
AG: Yes, I need to talk to you. 8adly.  
AG: 8ecause I'm h8ving a pro8lem, 8ut I don't h8ve a solution f8r it yet.  
EB: ...  
EB: wait, no, not just three.  
EB: when you say problem........  
EB: what exactly are you talking about?  
AG: You can keep a serket, right?  
AG: Just 8etween friends?  
EB: it's that bad?  
AG: It's not 8ad, per se.  
AG: More........ em8arrass8ng.  
EB: i can definitely keep a serket!  
EB: secret, oops.  
AG: W8ll........  
AG: Pr8mise n8t to laugh or 8nything?  
EB: vriska! why would i laugh at you?  
AG: Then you w8n't?  
EB: course not!  
AG: I'm em8arrass8ngly aroused r8ght now.  
EB: aroused like excited?  
EB: or........  
EB: oh my god, vriska.  
EB: are you going into troll heat or something?  
EB: i'm not sure i can help you!  
AG: J8hn, you h8ve to help me.  
AG: I don't kn8w wh8t to do.  
EB: well.  
EB: um.  
EB: can't you just...?  
EB: as long as we're being all confidential, can you keep my secrets too?  
AG: 8f course, J8hn.  
EB: whenever things get like that for me...  
EB: i masturbate.  
EB: i'm not proud of it, but it works!  
AG: Mastur88?  
AG: Ooooooooh, I like that word.  
EB: you don't know what masturbation is?  
AG: I d8n't know wh8t mastur88tion is.  
EB: it's when you touch yourself until you orgasm.  
EB: how do you not know about this?  
AG: Org8sm, as in releas8ng your genetic m8terial?  
EB: i guess, yeah!  
AG: J8hn, that is depr8ved.  
EB: how?  
AG: Sp8ll8ng your g8n8tic mat8rial everywh8re?  
AG: Instead 8f int8 a p8l?  
EB: a pail?  
AG: A 8ucket, you m8r8n!!!!!!!!  
EB: is this why everyone got upset when we left our cleaning supplies out?  
EB: because you could see buckets in them?  
AG: You clean w8th th8m????????  
EB: well, we certainly don't spill our genetic fluid into them!  
AG: Depr8ved, J8hn.  
AG: Depr8ved and wr8ng.  
AG: And th8t's only w8rking me up m8re.  
EB: i noticed.  
EB: why don't you just take care of the problem yourself?  
AG: 8ecause I d8n't have a 8ucket on hand.  
EB: why do you need one?  
AG: 8ecause........  
AG: I d8n't, really, do I?  
EB: nope!  
AG: So th8s mastur88tion...  
AG: I j8st need t8 touch mys8lf 8ntil I orgasm?  
EB: it should relieve some of the pressure, yeah.  
AG: Th8nks f8r your h8lp, J8hn.  
AG: I really appreci8 it ::::)  
  
\-- arachnidsGrip  [AG]  ceased trolling ectoBiologist  [EB]  at 20:36 --  
  
EB: no problem, vriska!  
  
\-- arachnidsGrip  [AG]  is offline! Messages you send will be delivered when they sign in. --  
  
EB: oh, you’re gone already.  
EB: i hope it works!  
EB: you'll have to tell me how it goes.  
EB: hehehehehehehe.


End file.
